


Wintertime Love

by Kikachan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, Winter, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikachan/pseuds/Kikachan
Summary: They needed no words, they both knew each other too well; hearts open since the first time they crossed swords.UraIchi PC5: Winter
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: UraIchi Prompt Challenge #5





	Wintertime Love

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Wintertime Love by The Doors

_ Wintertime winds blow cold the season _

_ Fallen in love, I'm hopin' to be _

_ Wind is so cold, is that the reason? _

_ Keeping you warm, your hands touching me _

  
Ichigo closed his book and looked at the window. He should know better than read Shakespeare in his state of mind.

Karakura was beautiful. The city light festival made the city incredible, the lights combined with the snow matching for a magical view. Ichigo always thought (but never said out loud) that the Karakura Festival of Lights had a supernatural touch. And then he found out he was right.

Literally.

For 20 years, Urahara Shoten has had a contract with the Karakura City to provide lights for the festival.

A Death God literally lights up the city.

How no one in the city administration realized that Kisuke and Tessai have not aged in these twenty years is a mystery that Ichigo didn't want to know. Or maybe they realized it but it has become one of the secrets of Karakura that everyone knows exists, but nobody comments. Urahara Kisuke: Karakura eldritch.

Ichigo sighed. His thoughts turned to Kisuke again. This has been happening more and more since his graduation from school. The blonde show up in human clothes and something woke up inside Ichigo. Is this what people call "kink"? Ichigo had no experience in romance and sexuality. His only experiences were the first kiss he had with Tatsuki (when they were 9 years old) and his relationship with Orihime (which lasted about a year. They tried, but soon realized that the love they had for each other was not a love romantic).

The Karakura's gang had graduated and Ichigo went to Toudai University to study English Literature. Kisuke made sure to present Ichigo with a cell phone and notebook that he made himself. The scientist had presented the strawberry with great pride on his face, proud that his student had achieved his goals in his human life as well. A warm feeling welled up in the orange head whenever he remembered the occasion.

Ichigo sighed again and cursed himself. Being back in his hometown was making him nostalgic. And romantic, for some reason. But every time he looked out the window or walked down the street he found himself surrounded by the lights that Kisuke had created for the festival and his thoughts turned to the scientist. It was time to admit defeat.

"I have a crush on Kisuke. Fuck."

He decided to take a walk to clear his head. Kisuke would never reciprocate his feelings.

_ Come with me dance, my dear _

_ Winter's so cold this year _

_ You are so warm _

_ My wintertime love to be _   
  


Kisuke admired the street lights. He had created blue, white, back and gold lights for this year. Somehow they matched, even the black. But there was something about them that made Kisuke uneasy.

"Tessai-san. Do these lights have any memories for you? They look familiar."

"They are the exact color tone of Ichigo-dono's reiatsu, boss."

"..."

"..."

"Oh, Dear."

Kisuke sighed. Since Ichigo-san had recovered his powers with the sword that the scientist had created, he did not leave his thoughts. Kisuke had spent the 17 months practically in the laboratory and checking on his student only from afar. What was the surprise when he found himself out of breath seeing Ichigo-san again in shinigami clothes, with a sword in hand and curb-stomping the enemy without difficulty?

Feelings completely inappropriate and at the time that Kisuke violently suppressed. First, Isshin was literally by his side. Second, Ichigo was still a teenager.

But after the Quincy war, Ichigo-san graduated from high school and invited everyone to the ceremony (an occasion that was broadcast live on screens at Soul Society placed especially for this event) and Kisuke was so proud. His student was trained and alive and a young adult ready to make his way in society and the scientist's brain paused. His student was technically an adult. Youg, but still an adult. Kisuke then changed clothes three times for the event, telling himself that he didn't want to impress anyone. And he definitely didn't have a sudden shyness when Ichigo-san praised the clothes the blonde had chosen and asked to be called "Ichigo".

With winter coming Kisuke again made lights available for the city festival. And apparently his subconscious decided that the festival's theme would be everyone's favorite strawberry.

Kisuke sighed again. He decided to take a walk to clear his head. His crush was hopeless. Ichigo-san would never reciprocate his feelings.

_ Winter time winds blue and freezin' _

_ Comin' from northern storms in the sea _

_ Love has been lost, is that the reason? _

_ Trying desperately to be free _   
  


As in a movie scene, Ichigo and Kisuke ended up in the same place. The light and snow falling around the two men combined to give the cinematic tone of the meeting.

"Kisuke"

"Ichigo-san"

They needed no words, they both knew each other too well; hearts open since the first time they crossed swords. One look and they both knew the truth: their feelings were mutual.

_ Come with me… _


End file.
